Dasgnir (The World)
Dasgnir (The World) (Pronounced: "Daz-niir" or "Daz-near") Dasgnir is the Chronicles of Zionth II's primary world. It is where the vast majority of the events take place at, the other world being Galdrinn (Pronounced "Gall-drin"). Dasgnir is about two and a half times the size of Earth, and is much like it too. Dasgnir And It's Gravitational Effects The gravity on Dasgnir is stronger than it is on Earth, but it does not seem like it because all of the life on Dasgnir is far stronger and has far more physical endurance than all of the life on Earth. All of the Dasgniran life is able to jump and move as fast as the Earthen life, despite the greater amount of gravity that would typically render an Earthen human pinned onto the ground. Even the trees, grass, stone, minerals and the like have far greater strength and endurance because of the gravity too- making them behave much like their Earthen counterparts as well. All of these materials and elements are at least ten times as strong and durable than their Earthen counterparts, all due to the gravity that would make them crumble and fall to the ground if they were as strong as their Earthen counterparts. Dasgnir's Seasons And Calendar Dasgnir has a much more extended calendar and amount of seasons than Earth does. Dasgnir has a grand total of twenty-four months and eight seasons. This is due to it's size, it's slower revolution and it's tilt. A single Dasgniran day lasts about the same time as a single Earthen day, though, and a single Dasgniran week contains seven days, like the Earthen weeks. The twenty-four months, accompanied by their respective seasons and the number of weeks are: Juvahen (Snow Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Juu-va-hen") Jumre (Snow Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Jumm-rae") Julvia (Snow Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Jul-vee-ah") Fremathe (Chilled Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Free-math-ae") Frineve (Chilled Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Frin-eeve") Femnire (Chilled Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Femm-nire") Havrena (Blooming Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Have-ren-ah") Hemmre (Blooming Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Hemm-rae") Hevrite (Blooming Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "He-ver-ite") Lasatire (Lush Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Lass-ah-tire") Livranne (Lush Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Liv-raan") Lisatose (Lush Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Lice-a-tose") Morothise (Storm Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "More-o-thice") Milithasse (Storm Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Mil-ah-thass") Meretice (Storm Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Mere-thice") Calevirthe (Calm Season, Three Weeks, Pronounced "Call-veere-they") Cirivothe (Calm Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Cee-re-vo-they") Ceterne (Calm Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Say-ter-ney") Daytre (Dry Season, Four Weeks, Pronounced "Day-ter-ey") Ditre (Dry Season, Four Week, Pronounce "Die-tray") Dhrithe (Dry Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Die-her-it-ey") Autuile (Fall Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Auut-ile") Aitihe (Fall Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Aie-tithe") Arethe (Fall Season, Five Weeks, Pronounced "Air-tha") The total amount of days in a single Dasgniran year amounts to 672 days, which is far longer than an Earthen year. Dasgnir's Geography, Climates And Biomes (WIP) Dasgnir is a very large world. There is a very wide variety of geographical, climate and biome features throughout the world. Some of these features are similar to Earth's features, and some of them are unique to Dasgnir.